The present disclosure relates generally to transport systems, and more particularly, to an assembly for a mover of the transport system.
There are many types of transport systems that include movers that move, via rotary motors, linear motors, pneumatics, or the like, along a path of the transport system. For example, linear motors may refer to motors that produce a magnetic field to provide a force to move a mover along a distance of the motor. Linear motors may be used in various applications in which an object is moved, via the mover, from a first location to a second location along the path. For example, the linear motor may include stator windings along the path. Current that flows through the stator windings may drive the mover via one or more magnets within the mover.
The mover may include various parts and sub-assemblies to move the mover along the path. However, each of the parts and sub-assemblies of the mover may include tolerances that cause the mover to be calibrated in an inconsistent manner. Further, the mover may move to inconsistent locations due to the inconsistencies in the parts and sub-assemblies.